1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a touch-sensing liquid crystal panel (LCD). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch-sensing liquid crystal panel for preventing a flexible printed circuit board of a touch-sensing circuit from overlapping with that of a driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, light and thin flat displays have become extensively used displays in various types of electronic products. For achieving use convenience, a brief appearance and multiple functions, input devices, such as conventional keyboards or mice, are replaced by touch-sensing panels as the input devices for many information products.
With a rapid technical development of flat displays and touch-sensing input devices, in order to have a larger visible frame and provide a more convenient operating mode under a limited volume, in some electronic products, the touch-sensing panels are combined with display panels to form touch display panels. Because having both a display function of the display panels and input operation convenience through the touch panels, the touch display panels have gradually become important equipment of the electronic products, such as a handheld PC, a personal digital assistance (PDA) or a smart phone, etc.
The operating principle of the touch-sensing panel is that, when a conductive object (such as a finger) contacts a touch-sensing array of the touch-sensing panel, an electrical property (such as resistance or capacitance) of the touch-sensing array is changed and induces a bias change of the touch-sensing array. The change of the electrical property will be transformed to a control signal transmitted to an external control circuit, and processed and calculated by a processor to obtain a result. Then, a display signal is outputted to the display panel by the external control circuit, and an image is displayed before a user's eyes by the display panel.
In the current liquid crystal panels, a driving circuit and a touch-sensing circuit of a liquid crystal panel are connected to a glass substrate via flexible is printed circuit boards. However, the flexible printed circuit board of the driving circuit is generally overlapped with that of the touch-sensing circuit, thus affecting the sensing efficacy of the touch-sensing circuit.
Therefore, a touch-sensing liquid crystal panel is needed to preventing the flexible printed circuit board of the touch-sensing circuit from overlapping with that of the driving circuit.